Create A Cat
by Vanilla Bean Cheesecake
Summary: Submissions are closed. Thanks to those who participated.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **QUILLSTAR**—pale grey she-cat with a black stripe down her back and blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **NIGHTSHADE**—large black tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **LEAF-FROST**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**BLACKICE**—black-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**BRAVESPIRIT**—dark brown tabby tom

**DAWNSKY**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

**HAWKFEATHER**—pale tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**HONEYBEE**—golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**FIREFLY**—black tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**FROGLEAP**—mottled light brown tom with green eyes

**GREYWOLF**—grey tabby she-cat

**NIGHTWISH**—black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**OAKLEAF**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**OWLFLIGHT**—black tabby tom with amber eyes

**RAINSTORM**—black she-cat

**RUSSETSPARROW**—tortoiseshell tom

**SMOKECLOUD**—black-and-white tom

**SNOWBERRY**—white she-cat with green eyes

**SUNFLOWER**—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**THISTLEDOWN**—white she-cat with green eyes

**THORNBUSH**—brown tabby tom with green eyes

**THUNDERBIRD**—golden brown tom with amber eyes

**WHITEROSE**—white she-cat

**WILDFLOWER**—ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FROSTPAW**—white tom

**NIGHTPAW**—black tom with amber eyes

**RAVENPAW**—long-haired black she-cat

**ROSEPAW**—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SNAKEPAW**—golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**PETALFROST**—pale ginger-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother of Nightshade's kits: Black-kit (black tom with ice-blue eyes), and Flowerkit (light brown she-cat with amber eyes)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**CLOUDBERRY**—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**MOSSDAPPLE**—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**PINESHADE**—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**SPIDERWEB**—long-limbed smoky grey tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** **MOONSTAR**—silver she-cat (with darker flecks), blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **HAILSTORM**—long-haired grey tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **BRAMBLETHORN**—unusually spotted brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**ADDERFANG**—grey tabby tom

**BLACKSNAKE**—black tom with amber eyes

**DOVEFEATHER**—light grey-and-white tabby she-cat

**FLOWERPETAL**—brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes

**HAWKMOTH**—mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**HAZELTREE**—brown she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, JUNIPERPAW**

**LEOPARDHEART**—unusually spotted golden tom with amber eyes

**LIGHTNINGSTRIKE**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, THYMEPAW**

**TIGERLILY**—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**FIELDMOUSE**—light brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

**NETTLELEAF**—dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

**NIGHTFALL**—long-limbed black-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

**QUICKSAND**—pale brown tabby tom

**RABBITFOOT**—brown tom with amber eyes

**RAGGEDFUR**—long-haired grey tom with a black underbelly and blue eyes

**RAINBOWLIGHT**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SKYPAW**

**RIVERLOUD**—light brown tom with blue eyes

**SILVERFERN**—dark grey tom (with darker flecks), green eyes

**THUNDERCLOUD**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WINDSTORM**—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FEATHERPAW**—mottled brown-and-white she-cat

**SKYPAW**—pale grey she-cat

**JUNIPERPAW**—long-limbed brown tom with blue eyes

**SMOKEPAW**—dark grey she-cat

**SNOWPAW**—light grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**TAWNYPAW**—mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

**THYMEPAW**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FINCHSONG**—unusually spotted light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hailstorm's kits: Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Leafkit (brown tom), Mistkit (light grey she-cat with blue eyes), Oak-kit (dark brown tabby tom), Stormykit (dark grey tom), and Twigkit (light brown she-cat with white patches)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**FALLENCINDER**—dark grey she-cat with orange eyes

**HALF-FACE**—pale brown-and-cream she-cat with green eyes

**LICHENSPOTS**—unusually spotted golden brown tom with green eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **SWIFTSTAR**—long-limbed white tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** **FEATHERLIGHT**—small mottled grey she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **TANSYLEAF**—golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**BUSHYTAIL**—brown tom with a bushy tail

**DARKSKY**—long-haired black tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

**EAGLETALON**—dark brown tom with white paws

**APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW**

**ICEMASK**—small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**MOONDUST**—black-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**REDFOX**—dark ginger tom with a distinctive bushy tail

**SCARFACE**—black tom

**WILDFIRE**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**WINDFALL**—dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, VALLEYPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BRIGHTPAW**—creamy golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**GORSEPAW**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**HAZELPAW**—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**NIGHTPAW**—black she-cat with blue eyes

**SPARROWPAW**—brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**SUNPAW**—tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**VALLEYPAW**—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**WHITEPAW**—white tabby tom with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FOXFIRE**—dark ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Eagletalon's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**FURZEBUSH**—golden brown tom with green eyes

**HEATHERFLOWER**—pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **FOGSTAR**—smoky grey tom

**DEPUTY** **SILVERBERRY**—silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** **TWILIGHTSKY**—black-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, WATERPAW **

**WARRIORS** (tom, and she-cat without kits)

**DAWNLIGHT**—pale tortoiseshell she-cat

**EMBERFALL**—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**HERONWING**—blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**LILYPAD**—white she-cat with amber eyes

**MORNINGBREEZE**—light grey-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

**MOSSPOOL**—dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**OTTERFUR**—brown-and-cream tabby tom with amber eyes

**SMALLREED**—brown tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

**SWIFTSTREAM**—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**TIGERSTRIPE**—brown-and-white tabby tom

**WHITEWILLOW**—brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**LEOPARDPAW**—unusually spotted golden tom with amber eyes

**STORMPAW**—dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**RAINPAW**—blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**WATERPAW**—light grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**CLOUDSPOTS**—black she-cat with white patches, mother of Fogstar's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**TANGLEFUR**—long-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**SPECKLEDTROUT**—silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**AMANDA**—brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**BLOSSOM**—ginger-and-white she-cat

**CALLA LILY**—golden-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**DANIEL**—brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**JENNA**—black she-cat

**SILVER**—silver tabby tom


	2. PLEASE READ

I want to thank everyone who has allowed me to use their character—or character_s_—for my story. I cannot promise that your character will be the protagonist or even part of the main cast, though I do promise to mention each character submitted.

Currently there are six ThunderClan cats, four ShadowClan cats, five WindClan cats, three RiverClan cats, and seven listed under _Cats Outside the Clans_. The high positions are top priority—so please—do not be afraid to submit leaders, deputies, or medicine cats.

I also wished to ask if I could modify names or appearances ever so slightly to better benefit the story? If not I understand, though I would like your opinion.

Please note that I have placed a **ban** on forbidden relationships at this time.

Again, I thank everyone who has taken an interest. Once there are plenty of cats I will begin writing. So, **please**, keep submitting!


	3. UPDATE

Once more I thank everyone who has submitted their characters. I have updated the allegiances on the first page. Do not be alarmed if your character's name or appearance has been modified ever so slightly; I am making changes that I think best benefit the story in the long run.

I especially want to thank Streampebble, Patchkit, and Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen for all the cats they have submitted.

Also, Priceless Cat Lady, there is already a ShadowClan leader and deputy. If you would like to create a warrior or apprentice that would be great. However, I would prefer it if your character's name begin with something other than 'raven' considering we already have a Ravenpaw in ShadowClan. I apologize for the inconveniences.

Descriptions within the allegiances have been exceptionally shortened. However, I have saved each and every profile submitted for future reference.

The beginnings of a storyline are being created; I have a few ideas in mind. The main characters will most likely be from ThunderClan.

And sorry the allegiances look rather odd. Fanfiction [dot] net messes up the order of my document. Can anyone tell me why, when I underline a word and then save the document, it is no longer underlined?

If I have forgotten anyone let me know!

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Bans: Apprentices, female warriors, queens, and kits

Desired: Male warriors and elders

**SHADOWCLAN**

Bans: None

Desired: Medicine cat, warriors, male apprentices, and elders

**WINDCLAN**

Bans: None

Desired: Warriors, male apprentices, and elders

**RIVERCLAN**

Bans: None

Desired: Warriors and elders

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Bans: Kittypets

Desired: None

**OTHER**

Bans: Forbidden love


	4. UPDATE II

Yet again I thank everyone who has submitted their characters. I have updated the allegiances on the first page. Do not be alarmed if your character's name or appearance has been modified; I am making changes that I think will best benefit the story in the long run. Those who are offended by the adjustments can politely request the removal of their character—or characters—from the allegiances. The characters **not** listed in the allegiances will play a role in the later half of the story.

I am still developing a plot. I have various ideas I can expand on and numerous sub-plots. The question is: Which Clan should the story revolve around? Considering ThunderClan and ShadowClan have the most extensive population it is a tie between the two. Please, vote to help me make the final decision!

In the mean time I will work on the ThunderClan and ShadowClan family tree and relationships, which will be available in the next update.

Please, take notice of the current bans! **WindClan and RiverClan are top priority!**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Bans: High Positions, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, and Kits

Desired: Elders

**SHADOWCLAN**

Bans: High Positions, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, and Kits

Desired: Elders

**WINDCLAN**

Bans: High Positions and **Female** Apprentices

Desired: Warriors, **Male** Apprentices, and Elders

**RIVERCLAN**

Bans: High Positions

Desired: Warriors and Elders

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Bans: Rogues, Loners, and Kittypets

Desired: None

**NAMES**

Bans: Adder, Black, Cloud, Dark, Fall, Feather, Flight, Flower, Frost, Hawk, Leaf, Light, Lightning, Mist, Moon, Night, Petal, Raven, River, Shadow, Sky, Smoke, Snake, Snow, Storm, Strike, Swift, Tansy, Thunder, Twilight, Wind

**OTHER**

Bans: Forbidden love


	5. UPDATE III

The allegiances are almost complete. Currently, I am writing the first chapter. I decided to set the story in ShadowClan considering ThunderClan has a habit of hogging the spotlight; I still love them though! There are three protagonists and the point of view may change from chapter-to-chapter—I have not made up my mind.

**I am no longer accepting character submissions!** I may accept additional WindClan and RiverClan cats if need be, however, I am content with ThunderClan and ShadowClan's population.

The first chapter will be uploaded this upcoming Wednesday. I will update this document one last time with the link to the story, so keep your eyes peeled!

**As a final note: cat submission posted subsequent to this update will be ****ignored****. **


	6. UPDATE IV

The prologue has been posted under the title: **COSMIC DUST**

**Summary:** Three ShadowClan apprentices unearth a Clan secret that not only affects them, but a lone she-cat by the name of Comet. Their journey begins to uphold the warrior code and shed justice on those wrongfully accused. They soon realize greater powers are at work and that each of them bond to the same great fate.


End file.
